1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a bonding strength between components thereof.
2. Description of the Background
In general, a flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image and a backlight unit that provides the display panel with light. The flat panel display apparatus employs a bottom cover and a top cover to couple the display panel and the backlight unit with each other. The bottom cover and the top cover are formed of a metallic material.
In general, the bottom cover or the top cover is integrally formed as a single unitary and indivisible unit, but at least one of a bottom cover and a top cover which is employed in a large size display apparatus such as a television is formed as a divisible unit comprising a plurality of sub-chassis coupled to each other. However, when using the plural of sub-chassis, a gap between the plural of sub-chassis occurs and the gap causes deterioration of a bonding strength and an assembly quality of the display apparatus.